


MINE

by Laysa_Lespoir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Dirty Talk, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kuroo Mafia AU, Swearing, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laysa_Lespoir/pseuds/Laysa_Lespoir
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou owns you, and you know it. | Smut with a lil plot; Mafia AU; Dom/Sub Play. |
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 62





	MINE

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader (Fem).
> 
> Rating: Explicit, +19.
> 
> Genre: Smut with a lil plot😉; Mafia AU; Dom/Sub Play.
> 
> WARNINGS: (again, this it’s pure filth, don’t @ at me, y’all know you want it lol 😆) adult sexual content, dom/sub themes, choking, penetrative sex, dirty talk, some swearing.
> 
> Beta Reader: @wheresmymoniat (on Tumblr)💖ILY🖤✌
> 
> Word Count: 2.1+K.
> 
> A/N: Yes, this is an adaptation from my BTS reaction “S/O giving them a blowjob” and the oneshot “MINE”, for Tae’s part. Like, I couldn’t NOT see Kuroo like this🤤, I HAD TO EDIT AND POST THIS!😍
> 
> Hope ya’ll like it!! Love ya, my bunnies~💖🖤

**&.**

You knew something was off the moment Kuroo got into the library and closed the door _hard_ and locked it.

You had been reading in the Kuroo Mansion’s library for hours already, knowing that it was a business day and you couldn’t go around the place freely as you were used to. _‘For protection’_ , Tetsurou had said. So he had made you choose one room in which you would spend the day until night when everyone was out and away from his Mansion. As a bookworm, you had chosen the library to hide, thinking that it was the best place to laze for the day with all your favourite books and the huge and gorgeous windows that provided a breath-taking view to the intricate flower beds in the backyard. One of the maids also came each hour asking if you needed anything, of course Tetsurou wasn’t going to let you unattended.

It was afternoon now and you were already dreading seeing him; yet you had to wait another quarter of the day.

“Don’t you leave this place until I come for you at night. You hear me, Y/N?” His grey eyes locked with yours that morning. His words, the hardness in his eyes, which were the grey of the ocean an instant before dawn’s first rays strike the water, were a pretty clear warning; and at the same time, a desperate plea. “You need to stay here, you’ll be safe here… Okay?” Kuroo’s deep voice softened a little while the knuckles of his big hand caressed your cheek.

You had nodded obediently and stood on your tiptoes trying to kiss his lips one last time. He smiled widely, because even on your tiptoes, Kuroo was still too tall for you to reach him. He bent to meet your lips after seconds of you struggling to reach up.

He hugged you one last time, picking you up, arms around your waist and his face hidden in your neck. He took a deep breath, your scent filling all his senses, “If something happens to you, I-I… _I can’t lose you_.”

Your arms tightened around his neck in reassurance, “I’ll be okay, love. I promise, I’ll wait for you.”

Like he had said, you expected him at night, not in the afternoon, when all his colleagues, and some others that weren’t exactly friends –because in _this_ world it was better to have your enemies closer than your friends, just in case– were still in the Mansion.

The library was on the other side of the big house, far away from the “party” going on; so, it must have been urgent if Kuroo appeared way before the time he said he would. Kuroo was a very punctual man, he was always on time. Not one minute before nor after.

“Is everything okay?” You asked from the couch you were laying on with your book, half eaten food on the little table beside it.

He didn’t answer. But you knew something wasn’t okay even though he didn’t respond.

You could see the flames of anger in his grey eyes, in how he kept clenching his jaw and in his big hands, opening and closing in tight fists. His breathing was no longer calm and controlled; each breath he took increased the anger he clearly was trying to hold back.

“ _They_ _know about you_ ,” was all he said after a minute of silence, letting himself drop to the individual couch close to the door, tired and frustrated.

You felt a chill run down your spine. That was no good. But somehow, he had already guessed that –hint why he was hiding you so protectively. It was no big news. So what was really going on? Why was he so angry?

“Love, what happened?” You stood up from the couch, book forgotten next to the tray of food.

Kuroo’s eyes suddenly fell upon you, and you saw him watch you from head to toes, clearly noticing your outfit, a pair of shorts that got lost under one of his white t-shirts that practically looked like a dress on your body. You knew he _loved_ when you wore his clothes.

You swallowed dry when you saw his eyes became darker and his body relaxing on the couch.

“On your knees, doll.”

_Shit_ , you thought. You didn’t need him to tell you exactly what he wanted, what he needed; if not his deep, low voice, the sudden hunger in his eyes was clear enough.

You obeyed, realising that by the tone in his voice, he was not in the mood for you playing dumb or even thinking of acting like a brat. This was Kuroo Tetsurou in front of you, that dangerous man you met over a year ago on a rainy day; that with just one look decided that you were his from that moment on and that now, apparently, needed to prove something by domming you right then and there.

The second your knees touched the floor, his deep voice commanded, “Take the shirt off and crawl over here, _kitten_.”

Again, you obeyed, taking his shirt off your body and feeling the cool breeze from one of the opened windows caress your skin, making it tingle from anticipation, your nipples hardening under his eyes while Kuroo bit his bottom lip in hunger. You crawled to where he was, his eyes never leaving yours; when you were close, he opened his legs, inviting you to kneel between them.

You pressed your cheek over one of his clothed thighs, your hand caressing the other, and it was his turn to swallow dry at your big, cute doll like eyes looking up innocently at him. He knew you were just faking it, you were no innocent doll, yet your eyes were his biggest weakness.

One of his hands stroked your cheek softly, appreciating how obedient and what a good girl you were being for him.

“Suck my cock, doll,” the dark expression on his face, that only promised that he was going to do anything and everything _he_ wanted with you, only ignited your urge to please him; to do whatever he asked or ordered for you to do.

Kuroo saw you smile cutely at him, starting to unbuckle his belt and unbuttoning his pants, taking his big and already half hard cock out from under the layers of cloth. He watched intently as you looked hungrily at it, hands stroking its length slowly but firmly; you knew exactly what you were doing.

He hissed when you finally licked the tip, slowly and timidly, eyes locked on his and showing a bit of challenge, knowing exactly what to do to make him lose it completely. You were ready for his doming side.

“Stop playing around and suck,” he warned in a hiss.

You suppressed a smirk, knowing very well that if you did show it, Kuroo would punish you, and you _really_ wanted to suck him.

You had missed him. Not having Kuroo for yourself through the day made you maddeningly desperate for him. You were so _used_ to having him touching you –not necessarily in a sexual way– even if it was just a mere “accidental” brush of his hand on yours while walking through the hallway in opposite directions, that it really felt like the worst day ever. You craved– no, _needed_ his touch.

“ _Yes_ – suck my cock, baby. Like that. _Faster_.”

You moaned, mouth full of him now, feeling so encouraged by his words. _And he knew_. Kuroo knew how well you always responded every time he praised you while you were doing something to him. Didn’t matter if it was just a kiss against his cheek; his simple “ _yes, kitten, I love your lips, kiss me one more time_ ” or “ _I think you meant my lips, so come again and kiss me right_ ” was all you needed to feel brave enough to show him some affection.

It wasn’t that you weren’t affectionate towards him. Tetsurou was your boyfriend, of course you loved to shower him with hugs and kisses and slight touches here and there. The problem was that, sometimes, his whole demeanor, his deep, low voice and his intense stares on your eyes and body, were so _intimidating_.

Kuroo radiated strong _dom_ vibes from miles away; and with just one look he made you wetter than anyone ever could, he didn’t even have to fucking touch you.

And let’s not talk about when he talked dirty to you. That shit was another level.

But his praises made you brave. And sometimes, _bratty_.

Your mouth gave him one strong, but slow suck, freeing him from your mouth backing up in a tortuously slow pace, eyes opening and looking at him.

He growled biting his bottom lip and looking firmly at you, “Didn’t I tell you to go faster?” His voice was low and raspy, and so authoritative.

You could feel the wetness already soaking your panties. One of Kuroo’s eyebrows pulled up, waiting for your response once your mouth left his cock and in your periphery you could see his hands release the arms of the individual couch he was previously grabbing.

You gulped when his big hand surrounded your chin, fingers digging a little on your cheeks, and he pulled your face closer to his, his body not moving an inch. He just dragged you to him, and you found that so hot.

You felt his strong and fast breathing against your face, his firm body under you and his hard cock against your naked stomach. All in him screamed authority and dominance. _He_ was in control.

You were just a little _kitty_ playing with a dangerous _lion_.

“I’m gonna give you one more chance to do it _right_ … Hmn?”

_Fuck_. Kuroo owned you completely.

You nodded gulping again, and he smirked, loving your pleading big eyes looking at him with certain scaredness.

“Now… Suck my cock, little kitten.”

You bit your bottom lip while sliding down his body until you were kneeling on the floor between his open legs once more.

You were pretty sure you were not going to be able to speak or sit right the next day.

You had already lost count of the amount of time he had you there sucking his cock, deep down your throat and sometimes making you gag a bit, even though by now you should have been used to its girth. He had you kneeling in between his legs until you were a moaning mess.

Kuroo grabbed you by the back your head, fingers interlacing with your long, sleek hair, and once again dragged you up to him; however, this time his other hand found the back of one of your knees and pulled it to one side of his hips, clearly signaling for you to straddle him.

“Are you wet for me, doll?” He asked while you straddled him. You nodded in answer, your hands going to your back, knowing that you didn’t have permission to touch him. Kuroo smiled proudly at your action, “That’s a good girl.”

You moaned again, desperately needing him to touch you anywhere, _everywhere_ , and he smirked knowingly. He kept one hand on your hair, pulling from it slightly, _for now_.

The shorts you were wearing were light and loose on your legs, they could be practically considered panties rather than shorts; so it only took Kuroo moving them to the side and there he had your pussy free and ready for his use.

“You missed me _this_ much, kitten?” His dark-lusted eyes never left yours, making you feel all the heat from his body on them. You nodded, and he smiled again. Kuroo hadn’t given you permission to speak, even if he had spoken directly to you; after being his girlfriend for more than a year and all the punishments those wonderful big hands had given you, you finally learned. You were finally tamed, _by him_.

_You belonged to him_.

Kuroo positioned his cock right at the opening of your dripping and needy pussy, sliding in slow and steady, his size still being something that your sex could not get used to. However, you loved feeling him, all of him be one with you. He watched attentively as your face contorted in a pleasured expression, mouth opening in a silent ‘O’ and your eyes slightly watering at how completely his girth was filling you.

He smirked cockily when you couldn’t handle it anymore and, once he was deep and full inside you, you dropped your head back, eyes closed tight and finally letting the moan escape you.

“You’re _mine_ , kitten, never forget that,” he growled, nipping and kissing the skin of your neck.

**&.**


End file.
